


[Podfic of] Reaching Through The Mirror

by knight_tracer



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Doppelganger, M/M, Podfic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Party Poison and Basement!Gerard have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Reaching Through The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reaching Through The Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172982) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 



> Beta by [cath](podcath.dreamwidth.org)

Length: 49.01  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Reaching%20Through%20The%20Mirror.mp3) [m4a](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Reaching%20Through%20The%20Mirror.m4a)   



End file.
